It is the long range goal of this project to study the manifestations of cystic fibrosis with particular reference to the adult age group. We are correlating our experience with 75 adult patients. We also have analyzed data regarding pregnancy in cystic fibrosis and assisted ventilation in this disease provided by cooperating CF centers across the country. We are also studying glucose intolerance and insulin and glucagon levels in cystic fibrosis to determine whether impaired alpha and beta islet cell function in this disorder is only secondary to increasing pancreatic fibrosis or whether endocrine as well as exocrine secretion is affected in cystic fibrosis. The metabolism of bile acids in cystic fibrosis is being investigated as well as their relation to the increased incidence of gallstones in this disorder. Prevention of the massive loss of total bile acids through the stools by the administration of pancreatic extracts is being assessed. Various methods of treatment are also being investigated with special attention to newer antibiotics and the bioavailability of different vitamin E preparations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cohen, L.F., Farrell, P.M., Lundgren, D.W., and di Sant'Agnese, P.A.: Electrolyte values of sweat obtained by local and whole body collection methods in cystic fibrosis patients. J. Pediatr. 89:429-433, 1976. di Sant'Agnese, P.A. and Davis, P.B.: Research in cystic fibrosis. N. Engl. J. Med. 295:481-485, 5340541, 597- $ 602, 1976.